The present invention relates to a recording device and in particular to a method for error correction and a circuit for realizing the same, which is suitable for recording/reproducing information more precisely.
A prior art method for error correction will be explained. An error correction code (hereinbelow abbreviated as ECC) having an ability to effect correction is added to a prior art data format. The data and an ECC are inputted to a circuit for error correction as input data. When errors are within the ability of error correction, the circuit for error correction corrects them to obtain correct data which is provided as output data. When they exceed the ability of error correction, the data is reread (hereinbelow called retry). Nevertheless, if there are errors exceeding the ability of error correction, it is often impossible to reproduce correct data.
The prior art techniques described above are disclosed in JP-A-48-74753 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 212544, filed on Dec. 27, 1971), JP-A-49-91560 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 317986, filed on Dec. 26, 1972), and JP-A-53-132951 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,403).